Audio conference systems include a number of image capturing devices and a number of audio tracking devices connected to the image capturing devices. The audio tracking device points to where a speaker is positioned. The image capturing device rotates towards a position of the speaker and captures an image of the speaker. A position of the speaker in the image is various.